


oh my, my, my

by aroseintheimpala



Series: Taylor Swift Inspired [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Kid Phan, Wedding, teenage phan, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseintheimpala/pseuds/aroseintheimpala
Summary: dan and phil growing up together from kids to teenagers to their wedding day. based on mary's song (oh my my my) by taylor swift. i cried while writing this.





	oh my, my, my

"Truth or dare?" Dan asked.

He and Phil were sitting under the tree in Phil's backyard, taking refuge from the summer sun under its cool shade.

"Dare," Phil said with confidence, despite playing this game with Dan enough to know better.

Dan grinned, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Phil gasped, "No way, that's gross!"

"Fine, then I win," Dan laughed.

Phil thought for a moment before suddenly leaning forward and trying to catch Dan off-guard, but Dan was up and running across the yard laughing before Phil could finish his attempt to kiss him. He jumped up and ran after him.

“Slow down, Danny!”

“Bet you can’t catch me, Phil!”

Mrs. Lester held up the plate of biscuits she was carrying and tutted as Dan and then Phil ran past her and into the house as fast as their little legs could carry them. She laughed as Mrs. Howell rounded the corner with a pitcher of water in her hands and shouted, “Careful, boys!”

The two women placed the items on the table and turned around to watch the mayhem. It was a sunny English afternoon in Rawtenstall, and the Lester’s and Howell’s were doing exactly what you might expect to find them doing on a sunny Saturday afternoon. The two families had been coming together for lunch on the weekends for as long as they could remember. In reality, it had only been a few years, and mostly since Dan and Phil had hit it off so spectacularly that they had no choice but to let them spend as much time together as possible. Martyn had football practice, so the mums were left to deal with only Dan and Phil today.

Dan was a rambunctious and exceedingly happy seven year old, and he drove Phil up the wall. Phil was two years older than him. That age gap led to arguments and their playdates ended in tears half the time, but the two boys would still beg to see each other any chance they got. They were inseparable. 

Phil burst through the door and ran into the garden with a triumphant smile on his face, followed by a pouting Dan walking behind him. 

“Why don’t you boys sit down and have a snack?” Mrs. Lester asked.

Phil’s eyes lit up as he focused on the biscuits on the table, and he hurriedly took a seat and reached for one.

Mrs. Howell, spotting her son’s lack of enthusiasm, asked, “What is it, Dan, darling?”

Dan crossed his arms, jutting out his lower lip pathetically.

“Phil called me a baby.”

Mrs. Lester turned to Phil with her hands on her hips. Phil immediately ducked his head and became extremely interested in drinking his water.

“Philip Lester, did you call Dan a baby?” Mrs. Lester asked.

“No,” Phil mumbled.

“Did too!” Dan shouted.

Mrs. Howell stepped in and wrapped her arm around Dan to guide him into the seat next to Phil.

“Now, now, Dan. No need for yelling,” she soothed.

The Lester and Howell women were very used to mediating these disagreements by now. They shared an exasperated glance as Mrs. Howell got Dan settled with a biscuit in his hand.

“Philip,” Mrs. Lester said.

“Yes, mum?” Phil asked.

“I’m going to ask you one more time,” she warned. “Did you call Dan a baby?”

Phil mumbled, “Maybe.”

“Told you!” Dan shouted.

Mrs. Lester sighed.

“Phil, I want you to apologize to Dan.”

Phil sighed and turned to Dan.

“I’m sorry, Danny.”

Dan reached for another biscuit but was stopped by Mrs. Howell, who was giving him a meaningful look.

“Dan,” she said.

Dan rolled his eyes and turned to Phil.

“I accept your apology,” he said.

Phil grinned at Dan, who couldn’t help but grin back.

“Best friends?” Phil asked, holding out his hand.

“Best friends,” Dan confirmed, enthusiastically shaking on the deal.

The two ate in silence for a moment as Mrs. Lester and Mrs. Howell grinned to each other at another fight coming to a successful close. No more than two minutes later, though, Phil was turning to Dan and saying, “Wanna go help me feed the hamsters?”

Dan nodded excitedly and the two were off again. 

“Hey, no running in the house!” Mrs. Lester shouted after them, but her request fell on deaf ears as the two disappeared around the corner and up the stairs in a fit of giggles.

She sighed and sat down next to Mrs. Howell at the table. 

“Oh my, what are we gonna do with them?” she asked.

Mrs. Howell laughed, “I think we just might have to let them grow up and marry each other, at this rate.”

Mrs. Lester smiled.

“You know, I think you might be right.”

“They better invest in a good marriage counselor though,” Mrs. Howell quipped as she set down her biscuit, “because I, for one, am not going to be on the receiving end of a phone call every time they get into a tiff.”

The women laughed and chatted happily as Dan and Phil could be heard playing in the distance.

~

“Are you coming over today?” Phil asked.

Dan picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. He replied, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know,” Phil shrugged, “just asking.”

On any given day after school, it was likely to find Dan and Phil playing video games at one of the boy’s houses until they were forced to settle down and do their homework, which they did together. The Lester’s and Howell’s basically took turns feeding each other’s kids and often joked that they had joint custody at this point after 16 years.

Dan bumped his shoulder against Phil’s as they walked and asked, “Hey, is something wrong?”

Phil glanced up and offered him a small smile, “No, nothing’s wrong.”

Dan narrowed his eyes and stared at Phil until it dawned on him. Then he grinned.

“This is about Amber, isn’t it?” he asked.

Phil tightened his hands into fists and replied, “No.”

Dan threw his head back in laughter, which only made Phil’s grimace grow. Dan noticed Phil’s frown and looked from side to side quickly before grabbing Phil’s arm and roughly pulling him behind the school building they were walking out of. Phil yelped.

“Dan, what are you doing?!” he asked as his back hit the concrete wall.

Dan stepped forward and crowded Phil against the surface. He placed his hands on Phil’s sides and gently moved one of them up so that it exposed Phil’s pale skin at the top of his jeans. Phil looked around quickly before focusing back on Dan’s face just centimeters from his own.

“Babe, did you really think I would want to go to the dance with Amber when I’ve got you right here?” Dan asked.

He was still smiling, but Phil could tell he was being serious. So Phil shrugged.

“At least you could actually go with Amber,” he said sadly.

Dan lifted one of his hands to cup Phil’s face and force him to meet his eyes.

“I’d rather be playing Mario Kart with you on the couch than be at the dance with anyone else. Full stop,” Dan said.

Phil smiled then and leaned forward. Dan met him halfway on his tiptoes and placed a sweet and chaste kiss on his lips. It probably would have stayed chaste if Phil hadn’t wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him flush against his body. Dan opened his mouth and let Phil’s tongue enter as the kiss became more heated. When the two came up for air, they rested their foreheads against each other and giggled at how foolish they were being. Anyone could walk around the corner and catch them like this. But that was half the fun.

Finally, the two separated and linked hands. 

“We should get going before your mum starts calling my mum and they send out the police looking for us,” Dan said.

“I wish you were joking,” Phil grumbled.

Dan squeezed Phil’s hand one last time before dropping it and turning to lead the way to the school parking lot. Phil brushed the back of his hand against Dan’s when he caught up to him, and the boys smiled. 

~

Dan leaned against the Lester’s kitchen counter and stared down at the piece of paper in his hands.

_  
Dear Mr. Philip Lester,_

__

__

_Congratulations! You have been accepted into York University.  
_

  
Dan couldn’t make it past that first sentence because the tears were already threatening to pool in his eyes. He gripped the paper tighter and shut them as he felt one drop roll down his cheek. Phil came down the stairs, oblivious to the state Dan was in.  


“Hey, do you wanna order pizza for dinn- Dan, what’s wrong?” Phil asked, rushing towards him.

Dan wordlessly handed Phil the letter, and Phil took it and felt his heart sink when he realised what it was. 

“I was going to tell you,” Phil started.

“When?” Dan interrupted, “When you needed help carrying your bags to the car?”

Dan’s voice was rising, and Phil instinctively knew this wasn’t going to end well.

“No, I just needed to think about it first,” Phil explained.

Dan rubbed his eyes and dragged his hands over his face before looking up at Phil.

“I thought you were going to Manchester?” Dan asked.

“I thought it might be nice to have options?” Phil said weakly.

“And you didn’t think to talk to your boyfriend about potentially moving hours away?” Dan yelled.

“Dan, I was going to tell you!” Phil replied, his voice rising too.

“But you didn’t,” Dan said, “and I had to find out by finding your bloody acceptance letter.”

“Do you want me to apologise for applying to university, Dan?” Phil asked, exasperated.

“No, but I want to be able to trust you to come to me with these decisions,” Dan explained, folding his arms across his chest.

“Why? Because I need your permission?” Phil challenged.

“No, because apparently I can’t fucking trust you!” Dan yelled, gesturing towards the paper in Phil’s hands.

“You know what?” he continued, “Maybe you should go to York. Clearly you don’t care about me enough to even talk to me, so why would I expect you to stay for me?”

Dan grabbed his keys from the breakfast bar where he’d dropped them earlier and brushed past Phil towards the door.

“Dan, it’s 10 o’clock at night. Where are you going?” Phil asked. 

“Home,” Dan replied as he opened the door and proceeded to slam it behind him.

Phil dropped the letter on the counter and placed his hands on the edge of it, letting his head fall between his shoulders as he slumped over. Mrs. Lester quietly came downstairs and stopped just inside the kitchen.

“Is everything okay, dear?” she asked.

Phil drew in a sharp breath before looking up at her. There were tear stains on his cheeks, and Mrs. Lester didn’t hesitate before stepping forward and taking her son into her arms. He buried his face in her neck and started to cry. Mrs. Lester rubbed his back and squeezed him tightly.

“It’ll be okay,” she promised. “Dan won’t stay mad for long. That boy loves you more than anything in the world.”

Phil only responded by crying harder into her now tear-stained shoulder.

Phil spent the rest of the night alternating between trying to call and text Dan to no avail. Phil normally would have been worried, but Dan had been known to turn his phone off when he was angry. Phil hated it, so Dan considered it an effective punishment. He tossed and turned all night before finally managing to pass out around 5 am, only to wake up again two hours later.  
He immediately remembered the fight he’d had with Dan and knew he wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep until they’d talked. 

He sighed and dragged himself out of bed to make some coffee. He would at least give Dan until 10 o’clock before showing up at his house and forcing him out of bed. A tired Dan was never a good start for settling any argument. However, when he walked into the kitchen, he stopped abruptly in front of the window. Dan’s car was in the driveway. He had to do a doubletake before rushing out the front door. 

He ran to the driver’s side window and frowned when he saw Dan slumped over in the seat asleep. He tapped on the glass window and felt the corner of his mouth turn up just a little bit as Dan frowned and looked around, clearly as confused by his surroundings as Phil was. Phil quickly pulled open the car door and stared at Dan.

“What on earth are you doing out here?!” he asked. “I thought you went home!”

Dan rubbed his eyes and squinted up at Phil.

“Me too?” he asked.

Phil held out his hand and said, “Come here.”

Dan crawled out of the car and swayed before practically falling into Phil’s arms. Phil stumbled back a step but wrapped Dan into a tight embrace nonetheless.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Dan mumbled into Phil’s neck.

“Me too,” Phil said.

They stood in silence in the cool early morning air for a moment, just appreciating that the other boy was still there. Aside from their own breathing, all that could be heard was the odd car starting in the distance and the birds in the trees behind Phil’s bedroom. Phil exhaled slowly and watched his breath turn to fog in front of him before fading into the air. Finally, Dan pulled away.

“I was going to go home last night,” he admitted, “but when I got out here, I started thinking about how I might have lost you. So, I guess I kind of cried myself to sleep in your driveway?”

Phil’s heart clenched in his chest and he reached out to take Dan’s hand. He laced their fingers together and squeezed tightly.

“You could never lose me, Dan,” he said softly.

Dan sniffled and nodded his head. He choked out a small laugh as a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. Phil laughed too and reached up to wipe it away.

“Besides,” Phil said, “I hadn’t told you about the York letter because I waiting to hear from Manchester first.”

Dan raised an eyebrow and asked, “And?”

“I got my acceptance letter yesterday,” Phil grinned.

Dan’s eyes lit up.

“So does that mean?” he asked.

Phil nodded.

“I’m going to Manchester, and I’ll only be half an hour away.”

Dan placed his hands on either side of Phil’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Phil’s lips were smiling against his own, and Dan felt more tears fall in his relief. They pulled away just enough to laugh together.

Dan stepped back and asked, “Just to confirm, you’re doing this because you want to, right? Not just for me?”

Phil nodded and said, “Manchester was always my first choice. Like I said, I just wanted to have other options just in case.”

Dan was absolutely beaming with the way his smile was stretched across his face.

“Good,” he said.

Phil shivered and realised how cold, and early, it still was. With the fight behind them, he suddenly felt very tired.

“Come on, we’re going back to bed,” Phil decided, taking Dan’s hand and dragging him along with him into the house.

He led them upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door. He crawled straight into bed and motioned for Dan to join him. Dan hesitated.

“What about your mum’s no bed sharing rule?” he asked.

Phil rolled his eyes.

“Just shut up and come to bed. Mum won’t be mad after how upset I was last night.”

Dan nodded sheepishly before removing his jeans and climbing under the duvet with Phil. He sighed happily as Phil tangled their legs together and wrapped his arms around Dan. Dan slept much better with his head on Phil’s chest than he had in the car.

~

The whole morning had passed in a whirlwind of last minute arrangements and what felt like hundreds of photographs being taken at every moment. Dan had barely been able to catch his breath. He had always loved weddings, but it turned out having one of your own was exhausting. 

Phil had asked Dan to marry him a year earlier on Dan’s 27th birthday on top of the the highest rooftop bar in London, and Dan had been planning every detail of this day since then. Roses lined every aisle of the venue, and the music choices were exactly perfect from the beginning of the ceremony to the reception playlist. All of their friends and family were downstairs mingling as they waited for their cue to sit down. Dan was having a nervous breakdown.

He paced across the small dressing room for at least the tenth time before there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he shouted.

The door opened, and a grinning Martyn stepped into the room. 

“How are you doing, brother?” he asked.

“Fine,” Dan said quickly.

Martyn raised his eyebrow and laughed.

“Really? Because you look like you’re going to pass out,” he challenged.

“Yeah, on second thought, maybe I should sit down,” Dan agreed.

Martyn rushed forward and pushed Dan into a metal folding chair before sitting in the one next to him.

Martyn watched as Dan placed his head in his hands and breathed heavily.

“If it’s any consolation, Phil’s just as nervous as you are right now,” Martyn said.

Dan laughed at that and looked up at his soon to be brother-in-law.

“This is silly, isn’t it?” he asked.

Martyn nodded.

“Like I told Phil, you two have been inseparable since you were born. If you’re not meant to spend the rest of your lives together, then there’s really no hope for the rest of us.”

Dan smiled to himself and nodded. Of course, Martyn was right. This was Phil he was marrying. He couldn’t imagine spending his life with anyone else.

“Thanks, Martyn,” Dan said.

Martyn patted Dan on the knee and said, “You’re welcome.”

There was a knock on the door before Cornelia poked her head inside and said, “It’s time to start!”

Dan would be lying if he said he wasn’t shaking the whole way down the aisle, but as his parents hugged him and left him standing in front of the officiant with Phil, he felt more confident about this than about anything he’d done in his life so far. The ceremony passed in a blur that he really doubted he or Phil would remember much of, with the way they kept staring at each other and laughing for no reason other than they were marrying their best friend.

“Do you, Daniel Howell, take Philip Lester to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, for all the days of your life?”

Dan took the silver wedding band from his brother behind him and held it in front of Phil’s left ring finger. He tightened his grip on Phil’s hand and looked into his eyes. In those beautiful blue eyes, he saw his whole life ahead of him. Buying a house together, kids running in the garden, a dog sleeping at the foot of their bed, grandkids visiting when they were old, and a life of love and laughter in all the years in-between. He knew when he was 87 and Phil was 89, he’d still be looking at Phil exactly how he was right now, and that thought filled him with so much happiness he could hardly stand it. He smiled and slid the ring onto Phil’s finger.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope you enjoyed reading this because i think it's my favourite fic i've ever written!! let me know! i'm on tumblr at softdanandphil.


End file.
